


Harry Potter and The Fruity Adventure (not starring Harry Potter)

by Jeanisnotawinchester (theanonymousj)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Engagement, Family Dinners, Family Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonymousj/pseuds/Jeanisnotawinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius has a secret and he's ready to tell his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and The Fruity Adventure (not starring Harry Potter)

“Mum, Dad... I have something to tell you.”  
They knew that. Scorpius had dragged them into the kitchen for a family meeting but so far he'd simply stood around looking at the ground. With those words came a silent sigh of relief from Draco, but sensing his wife’s uneasiness he reach out to comfort her, his pale fingers brushing over her ripe, green skin.  
“I’m gay.”  
“Oh Scorpius, why were you so hesitant to tell us?”  
He shrugged and shuffled his feet, wondering the same thing as his father embraced him.  
“There’s something else... I have a boyfriend.”  
“Well in that case, we ought to invite him for dinner.”  
Scorpius beamed at his parents, “really?!”  
“Of course Scorpius, your mother and I have been waiting for this day since we conceived you.”

Later that evening, Draco helped his wife out of her apron and sat her at the table and showed Scorpius to his seat when the bell rang. He rushed to the door and opened it with a smile, “You must be Melon! Do come in, dinner’s ready.” Melon sat on the doorstep in a way that indicated his gratitude for the Malfoys for being so accepting of his relationship with Scorpius. Draco laughed and gave him a friendly pat on the back as he showed him to the dining room, “nonsense, you’re practically family seeing how my son thinks so highly of you.”  
Melon took a seat at the table next to Scorpius and opposite Apple, whose gaze he avoided as much as possible out if nervousness. She gave the best smile an apple can to reassure him that he was very welcome in her home. Melon proposed to Scorpius that evening.


End file.
